<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Villainous Disposition by BumpkinDice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747143">A Villainous Disposition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice'>BumpkinDice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Hashi is a fake villain, M/M, Madara is a hero, Nonsense, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Superpowers, Villains, What is happeing, no clue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama is the a villain with good intentions. Madara is not amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Villainous Disposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like I wasn't even thinking clearly when I wrote this and now I actually hate it a lot. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hashirama stood in his (technically not his garden but he puts his love into every garden, they become a part of him!) garden, offended when the drop dead gorgeous hero calls him anything but a villain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, a villain is oh, hm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You...You’re a fucking idiot,” the man said, sighing with a hand  carding through his long black hair. Hashirama didn’t understand why the hero found it hard to consider him a villain. He really wished the rude man, the real owner of the current garden they stood in hadn’t called for a hero to intervene. The man was a drunkard who mistreated his garden, a true sin! People, they lacked respect for nature. It greatly hurt Hashirama  to his very core. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He always had a deep connection to nature and when his powers manifested, being able to grow plants and heal, he knew it was his duty to protect the green life that so offended was ignored. He could have become a hero but they did more damage to nature than anything else. Yes, he understood they needed to save human lives but what of plant life? This world was dying from the lack of care for their ecostsytem. Most people who polluted didn’t get more than a disgusted glare. Don’t get him started on the mega million industries. No one seemed to pay any mind to the waste those companies created. Hashirama made his choice and it was to be an eco warrior. Sure, he got that off of a hippie on instagram but still! He fought for the eco. And that was never on the heroes priorities list. So he became a green villain. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The problem was...no one took him seriously. Especially when he trespassed and fixed up gardens or revived dying house plants. Sometimes he was thanked, invited back when the person needed help and he helped with hesitation. Other times he was yelled at or thrown out or had heroes or cops called on him. But he once did need to fight a hero when he had entered the facility of a terrible factory killing the fishes in a nearby river. He won and left, thrilled he had managed to succeed but felt bad for the hero. He left them a flower as an apology. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Actually, said hero looked like the one in front of him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ve met before, haven’t we?” Hashirama asked, tilting his head, looking over the other man. Said man looked pissed and stomped over, one fist now clenching the front of his suit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Damn right, took you a good fucking five minutes. How much mushrooms have you been getting high off? Damn weirdass tree fucker,” the man said, and how much longer was Hashirama going to be in the dark about the others' names.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll leave if you go out and have coffee with me, by the way, I’m Hashirama,” He said, hoping the hero would stop with the rude nicknames.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hell no, and my name is Madara, now get your green ass out of there and stop being a public nuisance. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hashirama sometimes hated himself. He really did. More often than not he was overcome with emotions that ran deep to the core of his soul. The way the other spoke to him, so hot and demanding. He knew he had to go out with Madara. When he asked for his phone number, the other lifted a fiery fist, literally and threatened to knock his teeth out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>New mission: Win over that hero.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> Maybe he could also convince him to be careful of what he burns down. No doubt, he probably damaged the environment in his heroic pursuits.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>